


【嘉磊】Falling

by fanaticsophia



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticsophia/pseuds/fanaticsophia
Summary: 那就开始自由落体。





	【嘉磊】Falling

0  
那就开始自由落体。

1  
赵磊推开门时，床上大字摊着一个人。他随声响滚了一圈，浅褐色的睡衣卷起，露出一截干净白皙的腰腹。七月份他们换了深蓝色被套，纯白的花卉星星点点，而现在的焉栩嘉，也成了印花被单上一株散发着奶香薄荷味的植物。  
“回你的床。”说的人没多少训诫意味，听的人也只是懒洋洋地摆手。偶尔赵磊觉得焉栩嘉像宠物，两人空间要占据他的全部注意，兴致上头深夜都不倦，直到他说出“我睡着了”的口令才得以安宁，就连方才的招呼，也神似一只迎客的猫咪。  
梨房没有窗，盛夏的日子，开着空调也觉得闷。赵磊解开领口，扯掉装饰作用的绸带，焉栩嘉毫无收敛的目光于是追随他的指尖，无辜而霸道地盯过来。在他面前焉栩嘉从不掩饰野生动物的一面，但他留意到赵磊的谨慎，微微一怔就笑起来。光落在眉眼，装饰出一点甜，野兽软化为了家猫，张开手理所当然地等另一人妥协。赵磊没能犹豫多久，房间太小了，几步路足够焉栩嘉控制局面。他在赵磊的迟疑中起身亲他，一只胳膊迫不及待去揽他的脖颈。  
赵磊抓住了他的手。  
“就差几周，”他不知在劝告自己，还是在说服对方，“你快生日了。”  
“有什么关系，”真正的未成年贴上他的脸，交换他们心照不宣的秘密，“我们又不是没做过。”他在赵磊哑然时亲吻他，十指滑进他的指间。温热的掌心氤氲着隐约的水汽，赵磊一口气没喘上来，在突如其来的失衡里被他推向深蓝色海域。  
他们在开满白花的床上做。电视悬挂在床边，赵磊躲开的半张脸就贴着显示屏，模糊的倒影映不出压抑的呻吟，只是一出近乎无声的哑剧。焉栩嘉箍着他的腰说他瘦，弹钢琴的手指在他敞开的腿间摸索，他不是老练的琴手，弹奏的却是多年磨合的乐器，每个呼吸，每个反应，快乐或紧张，他有花不完的好奇和耐心，去吃透这具身体另一个状态下的秘密。黏糊糊的液体挤了太多，从最脆弱的地方一点一点被捅出来，赵磊咬着唇与本能抗争，焉栩嘉却不想放过他。  
“你是不是怕声音太大，磊哥？”  
潮热的呼吸钻进冰凉的耳朵，激起细小的鸡皮疙瘩。长大后焉栩嘉只在床上叫他哥，自从发现赵磊对他未成年的在意，这甚至成为一种隐秘的趣味。焉栩嘉尝试了几次都不被理睬，索性抓过赵磊扔在床头的手机，熟练地解开锁屏。  
室内突兀地响起钟鸣，然后是水流过石头的声音，清泉潺潺，是赵磊冥想时常听的音频。赵磊睁开眼“操”了一声，焉栩嘉就在这时猛地挺进了他的身体。阴茎滑进被捅得湿热的肠道，尖锐的痛感电流一样刺向毫无防备的神经，赵磊一下子叫了出来，整个头皮都在发麻。  
“你冥想是不是听这个？”焉栩嘉一只手擒着他的腿根，把他翻过身肏进潮热的床铺，交合处激烈地打出白沫，深蓝的被褥波浪般起伏，天花板也跟着摇晃，似乎下一秒就会坠落。“这个音乐会让你放松吗？下次听会不会想到我？”焉栩嘉压在他身上，仿佛要挤进他的身体，成为不可分的一部分，“磊哥，我们做过以后你听这个音乐还能睡着——”  
“你能不能不说话。”赵磊猛地掐住了他的手。他的眼前都是雾，仿佛电视失去信号后出现断续的花屏。冷色灯高挂在焉栩嘉赤裸的背后，像海上的月亮，照应着他被情欲淹没的模样，而他在海水的窒息里死去，又被下一次冲击拖回人间。  
“那你说啊。”焉栩嘉笑了一下，眼中流淌着孩子气的得意与任性。  
赵磊被他的自信刺激，转开脸闭上了眼睛。黑暗有助人掩耳盗铃，恍惚的感官里，世界再次被水声屏蔽。

2  
醒来时焉栩嘉不在，厚重的被子代替他把赵磊从头到脚地包裹，闷出了一身的汗。房门半掩，透出几缕微光，走廊上静悄悄的，听不到第二个人的声响。赵磊想了一会儿这段荒谬关系的发展，起因到结果都模糊不清，过程充斥着冲动与情绪化，焉栩嘉不停地进，他不停地退，甚至来不及回头看看差多远就要踩到边缘。  
这个错误会结束，不说家庭也不说事业，即使在混乱不清的阶段，赵磊也不曾当真。他尊重爱的一切形式，也相信爱的真诚可贵，但不要在他们之间。可能本质上他不相信焉栩嘉明白这是在做什么，也不觉得自己做好了准备，又或许他就是不想冒险，用可知艰难的携手挑战已然亲密的陪伴，毕竟爱的长远从无绝对，他自己就是一道爱的伤痕。  
他们之间赵磊是大的那一个，应该想得更多，无论常理还是习惯，都必须归责自己。  
而他也算不得无辜。  
分宿舍前赵磊有机会止步，也真真切切地犹豫过。他一直算半个网虫，会搜索各种消息，关于自己的，关于团队的。从创造营毕业后，他接触到最新的风评，呼吁解绑的，对历史嗤之以鼻的，或者纯粹抵制他本人的，在分宿舍这件事上都前所未有地统一。  
奇怪又搞笑，他就像通往焉栩嘉的路上必须搬走的石头。这个念头如鲠在喉，让赵磊分外想摆脱。你可以说他敏感，自卑也自傲，感情上却没乞求过谁的施舍或怜悯。他独立了很久，并将继续独立下去，不愿意为了谁低入尘埃，去祈祷一份未知的青睐。  
“没关系啊，我们一间也可以。”翟潇闻大手一挥，“让焉栩嘉去和夏之光住。”  
赵磊没说话。  
这当然不是那么简单的事，他并不知道焉栩嘉的意向。他们从前没出现过这个问题，因为除了彼此不会有第二个选择，绑定得太紧了，已经把事实塑造成公理。比赛拍摄时张达源和牛超展示大岛特殊的创造牌游戏，在张达源以“他的对手”为理由，出焉栩嘉PK何洛洛后，牛超紧接着出了赵磊，甚至不需要解释。所有人都默认他们一起，他们自己也理所当然地接受，即使一个人想过分开，也会担心影响另一个人的心情。  
连提出都像背叛。  
翟潇闻也跟着沉默了几秒，鸡肋似的补充：“我就随便说说。”  
赵磊低头看自己的手，借口要多少有多少，左右超不脱人心。  
翟潇闻很敏感，而他没那么难看透。  
所以他也不是真的想分开。

3  
于是问题回到控制距离。  
人总在不断地重复过去，赵磊甚至不是第一次面对这个困境。  
某个节点开始，他觉得焉栩嘉脱离了掌控。  
不是坏的方面，他从舞蹈小白跟上团队步伐，低音和rap都产生自己的风格；他创作了第一首原创词，参演口碑良好的电影，把爱好落到实绩，也交了许多圈内朋友；他对冷僻知识脱口而出，日常交往有绅士礼仪，在异国也能流利自如地与球迷交流……似乎一眨眼，焉栩嘉就从被哥哥们指点要好好读书的14岁小孩长大了，他在个体上全面地提升，像列车风驰电掣碾过岁月的站台，即使是公认的好朋友，赵磊也无法否认他的惊讶。  
他自然不会嫉妒或抵触，焉栩嘉是焉栩嘉，这些年他被赵磊放在重要的位置，他不可能不为他高兴。  
他只是惊讶。  
从第一次见面，焉栩嘉就拥有不同于他的自信，那份笃定像小时候给大人表演的不知怯，即使底子没那么足，也不害怕说出想要的。这种直接更经常出现在小孩子身上，很长时间里，赵磊都没有摆脱先入为主的印象。  
所以他感觉到陌生。  
有了妹妹以后，他出现过这种心情。或许是焉栩嘉和他的弟弟让赵磊潜意识憧憬着类似的亲密，一开始什么都好，他喜欢那个女孩，怎么看都可爱，他给她买玩具，推她出去散步，陪她过家家或只是看她在地上爬，焉栩嘉还叫了他好久妹控。但他们不住在一起，赵磊不可能三天两头跑去别人家，而小孩子忘性又那么大。她可以很快重新亲近他，也可以很快亲近另外的人，赵磊并没有多少不同，而当她懂事后，再不能靠一颗糖果抵消生疏。  
焉栩嘉不是他的妹妹，赵磊却遭遇了相同的痛苦，甚至某种意义上更加难以忍受，因为他没有成为过那个女孩的最喜欢，却是焉栩嘉最好的朋友。  
在意识到以前，赵磊已经采取了行动，他约焉栩嘉吃饭，挑他喜欢的礼物，为他熬夜设计logo，陪他抠动作练和声，用尽全力对他好。没有人比他更熟悉焉栩嘉，所以也没有人能取代他。焉栩嘉毫无意识地摔进温柔的陷阱，给予他全然热烈的反馈，他找赵磊过平安夜，陪他去医院，选认为好用的同款耳机，一起策划和练习双人舞台。他们在众目睽睽与无人可见处都彰显出自然而然的紧密，也愈发不可分离。  
赵磊是坦然的，他用自己的付出给了焉栩嘉快乐，支持和安全感，也得到了回报，焉栩嘉的重视，选择和体贴。这个过程中，他从情绪化的失落里平复，新的羁绊取代了旧的距离感，集体的友善抚慰了不安，或许骨子里他没有痊愈，但这世上有几人真正清醒。  
时间的刻度上，他们走过了平淡的两个年头，然后一起进入了创造营，也就在这里，理智的刹车失了灵，脱轨的刹那无人逃离，竟跌跌撞撞向着不可控的方向冲去。

4  
实际发生意外后，赵磊的记忆却是模糊的。前因后果更加清晰，他记得一些不愉快的情绪，记得他们躲在被子里偷看几天前播出的节目，记得那些被放大的不和谐因子、曲解真意的片段剪辑，记得他回忆起了位置对决的场景，他们在台上看成绩，下台后焉栩嘉不说话，他拍了拍他的肩，焉栩嘉却没有抬头。  
那天晚上阳光房早早熄了灯，焉栩嘉从床上窸窸窣窣地爬下来，挤到赵磊的旁边。他扒开被子时带进一阵空调的冷气，赵磊赤裸的皮肤受到刺激，下意识打了个寒噤。过去的几年他们同床过不止一次，因为冷，因为黑，因为懒得动弹，因为突发恐惧，如今已不需要再找多余理由。  
焉栩嘉轻声说：“我喜欢那首歌。”  
赵磊想说我也是。他张了张口，却发不出声音，像刚刚恢复声带的哑巴不习惯说话，只有气声含糊地哽在喉头。  
“我们合作得挺好的。”焉栩嘉没有察觉他的不对劲，对着黑乎乎的天花板继续说，“成团后，我们一定会做得更好。”  
成团。  
这两个字像石头，在赵磊的胃里下沉。  
在此之前他没有怀疑过自己，他曾经在万人选拔里胜出，在对决比赛留到最后，他足够自信，也拥有野心，愿意付出旁人十倍的努力，为什么不可以是他？  
但命运不尽人意。  
他在第5位表露了更进一步的决心就开始后退；他宁可自己辛苦，试图平衡一切的行为，在节目里却显得不被理解。  
《滨河东路》的创作里他承受了很大压力，提议的反对、导师的否决、时间的逼近和质量的权衡，他一次次在角落里掐自己，又一次次若无其事地放下袖口，走向人群。那些隐秘的委屈，压抑的恐惧，付出得不到正比的挫败，重新面对过去的无力……曾经历的负面情绪在这一刻卷土而来，赵磊不可遏制地颤抖起来。  
焉栩嘉终于对他的沉默产生疑惑。他侧过身，先谨慎地观察了一会儿，然后靠近一点，肩膀碰到了赵磊。  
温热的肢体相触，传来一阵细小但无法忽视的痉挛。这是紧张过度时赵磊会产生的反应。  
焉栩嘉有一瞬动也不敢动。他从未把赵磊当作花瓶，但也见过他的低谷，因为害怕伤到他，情不自禁地变得小心翼翼。  
与此同时，他又对赵磊的失控产生了共鸣。他们一起面对过成功，也一起面对过否定，眼前的赵磊让他回想起曾经，但他已不是那个让赵磊吃力的小朋友。  
“赵磊。”  
陌生的情绪支配了他的身体，焉栩嘉抚摸赵磊的脸，倾身抵上他的额头。他们靠得那么近，仿佛被囚禁在一个狭窄的空间里，除了彼此别无所依。视角是意识投射出的影像，他的瞳孔中有一个熟悉的赵磊，过去到现在都在他身边。  
“嘉嘉。”赵磊也喊了焉栩嘉的名字，他突然能出声了。  
他的声音却是平稳的，如同幽深的湖水，看不出水下暗流汹涌。有时候焉栩嘉不懂他，是因为他不想让他懂，甚至有时赵磊也不能真正理解自己。  
焉栩嘉眨了眨眼睛，那个熟悉的影子不见了。  
于是他也安静下来。  
赵磊说：“有时候我是错的，但我发现不了。”  
赵磊说：“我也伤到过你，我知道。”  
他哽咽了，又硬生生忍住。“但有时候我不知道我该做到什么地步。”  
焉栩嘉的呼吸停滞了。他的手还在赵磊的耳畔，紧紧贴着脉搏，而在他掌心之下，跳动着令人意外和心悸的节奏。这些日子他见过赵磊太多次反常，他在焉栩嘉面前从来是坚不可摧的，即使是记忆里也固执得不甘示弱。  
一颗石子落入心湖，泛起圈圈涟漪，是焉栩嘉忘了，没有完美无缺的圆，再坚强的人也有弱点。幸运不会如期出现，生命的多数时刻，他们都在奔向结局的路上，所能抓住的除了自己，就是眼前的人。  
寂静的黑暗里，焉栩嘉再次靠近。  
“你做什……”  
“赵磊。”焉栩嘉忽然吻了他的眼睛，美丽的，动人的，含情的眼睛。他所望见的月亮不应该哭泣。湿漉漉的水滴沾上他的唇齿，他像缺水很久一样吞咽着喉咙，接着从赵磊唇边索取了第二次水分。  
“你很好。”他呼吸着赵磊的眼泪，似乎情绪也浸了水。  
“你一定会好的。”  
赵磊说不出话了。焉栩嘉压在他发热的身体上，整个世界失去了其他声音。他的大脑被混乱的念头塞满，再也想不到别的，什么是错的，什么是对的，焉栩嘉给他的肯定，焉栩嘉对他的需求，焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉。  
瞳孔适应黑暗后，焉栩嘉的样子更加清晰，他的眼睛是少年，灵魂也是少年。在焉栩嘉看着他的时候，赵磊就还是小朋友，在纯粹天真的青春时代，是自由又不被克制的赵磊。  
焉栩嘉讨好地笑了笑，下巴抵着他的肩膀。  
赵磊闻到了熟悉的味道，薄荷味的洗发水。他们共享了很多东西，这也不过其中之一。但时间和距离可以改变一切，如果离得远了，总会有新的伙伴，他们将住一个房间，合用加湿器，一起逛街吃东西，赶场排练学习聊天，直到日积月累，一点一滴酿造出可以淹没这块石头的蜂蜜。  
乐观者憧憬未来，悲观者恐惧失去，面对焉栩嘉的时候，赵磊无法控制自己不去较劲。  
所以如果，如果这样可以让一切复原。  
毕竟要得到总要付出，而除了自己他本一无所有。  
赵磊漫无边际地想着，一瞬间像过了一个世纪。他想不起来是什么作了最后落下的那根稻草，隐约的记忆里，他用枕边叠好的外套遮住了床尾的摄像头，而焉栩嘉爬上他的身体，将他压在床头，一口咬在锁骨，留下了他们漫长纠缠的第一个印记。  
焉栩嘉的眼睛像一面镜子，倒映着模糊的影子，赵磊曾经的样子，现在的样子，还有被他拥抱，任由他亲吻的样子。  
然后镜子被打碎了。

5  
赵磊投降时不在正常状态。大起大落的刺激，骤然落空的期许，茫然不安的未来，一切因素碰撞出放纵的酒精，妥协也算不清醒。焉栩嘉把他打碎后重新拼起来，混进亲昵、冲动、欲望和在意，于是赵磊不再是完整的自己，被他影响，被他牵动着心。  
赵磊本身当然也有原因。他的刺一直对着自己，坚硬的只是堡垒的壳，不进攻只防守，很难彻彻底底说不。他初入圈时被赋予了“怪”的标签，编导安排他在已经毕业的校园拍符合人设的花絮。一个素人选秀比赛，大家情理之中地相信了。没有人刻意了解他本身，焉栩嘉也没有，即使他们一开始就拥有超越他人的相处时间。  
一去不返的夏天是所有机缘的起点，却也埋下最多误会，赵磊不会不合群，焉栩嘉也没有偷懒，还是小孩子时缺乏沟通，轻易可以定义一个人。浸了泪水的回忆被时间加上滤镜，起名为青春，酸楚和委屈也消退在后来的握手言和。  
焉栩嘉和赵磊适合吗？似乎还未考虑过这个问题，他们就已经在磨合了。生长过程里，交错的枝丫纠缠出密不可分的一段，尽管是不同的植株，也终于习惯了共生。  
推离焉栩嘉将带来反向作用的痛，赵磊总这么告诉自己，说着说着就越陷越深。他给自己制造了梦境，沉溺于向往的平静与温情。焉栩嘉是梦里第一个失控的节点，可他占据了太多过去，赵磊不得不认真地看他，看清他、关注他、认识他、了解他，甚至一度病入膏肓，想用自己困住他。  
……直到成团后，他从飘飘然的恍惚里回头。  
新宿舍的浴室灯是冷色光，赵磊洗了把脸，抬头审视自己。镜子里的人苍白而消瘦，眼中血丝遍布，是长时间缺乏睡眠的后遗症；脖颈以下印着星星点点的吻痕，是野兽逡巡领地的痕迹；不笑时难掩疲倦，仿佛某种不能见光的生物。他知道自己没有看上去这样脆弱，但被艹开的想象依然让他厌腻。  
曾经的表演课上老师让他们朗读童话，赵磊被分到的是长发公主。最近他反复想起这个故事，焉栩嘉就像他囚禁在塔上的公主，他困着他，用回忆，用在意，用身体，但有什么用呢？焉栩嘉总会自由，拥有与他无关的幸福。  
于是赵磊又忍不住想，他到底在做什么？要疯到什么地步？  
焉栩嘉不是不重要，但不是最重要。理智的天秤上，焉栩嘉给出的砝码不足以让赵磊放弃一切。  
他16岁走上这条路，兼顾学业和比赛，学唱歌跳舞吉他咏春，被骂过黑过笑过堵过，比赛前他想过，有幸出道会抓住机会，没有运气也不过继续走下去，失败的战场终是废墟，他不怕遗憾，也不会放弃。  
说到底，他最爱的还是自己。

6  
“赵让不是要出门，你们一起去吗？我想去地下室装机。”  
“南南在找你，别忘了去。”  
“你和也哥明天有发布会吧？交流过吗？”  
……  
赵磊退开的动作不大，焉栩嘉并没有察觉。R1SE新成团，成员们需要重新认识和促进感情，最熟悉的朋友自然可以推后。他们不再事事必须一起，仿佛创造营的往日重现，成为各有各倾向的个体。但焉栩嘉对赵磊的身体有欲望，也在用这种方式确认他的特别，只要赵磊拒绝不了，他们就无法恢复从前。  
积压的情绪不去宣泄就会爆发，赵磊做不到当机立断，于是放任自流，等待导火索的引燃。  
临近中秋时，他们拍了第三次团综，焉栩嘉和赵磊分在不同的两个组。拍摄的间隙焉栩嘉挪去赵磊旁边，边欣赏他们小组制作的饼干，边悄悄问他是不是不舒服。  
“还好。”赵磊垂眼把菠萝形状的饼干摆放整齐。昨晚他没怎么休息，今天录制整个人打不起精神，早饭硬塞了点东西，现在却隐隐有些反胃。  
“不然下次分组和我选一样的？”  
“不用，你多和别人一起。”  
“我有啊，”焉栩嘉漫不经心地应，“都几次了不够吗？我想和你一组。”他笑起来的眉眼闪闪发光，瞳孔里的人影像一簇燃烧的火焰，赵磊觉得自己被烫到了。  
他侧过身不再看焉栩嘉。  
“没必要。”  
这回的拒绝很明显，焉栩嘉短暂地沉默了一会儿。他的笑容淡了，却左右没想到原因，赵磊不是乱生气的性格，他们最近也没有任何争吵迹象。  
“赵磊……”  
赵磊端起摆好饼干的托盘，打算排队放进烤箱，起身时眼前短暂地空白了一瞬，只能原地平静片刻。焉栩嘉扶他的手已经搭上后腰，赵磊却敏感地移开了身体。他闭着眼睛也能想象焉栩嘉的神情，关心，惊讶，或许还有被拒绝的不解。但焉栩嘉越无辜，赵磊越难以忍受。一股破坏欲涌了上来，赵磊突然到达了临界点，决定一次性说清楚。  
“我们不是情侣，不用一直一起。”  
他不再看焉栩嘉的反应，径自走开。  
后半段拍摄赵磊都有些心不在焉，尽管出去吐过后状态好了一点。胃里空下来，用蛋糕甜蜜的佐料填充，人也陷入飘飘然的轻松里。他想象过几次摊牌的场景，最好能心平气和地聊一聊，因为他既不愿意保持现在的关系，也不可能放弃这段友谊。事到临头他比自己以为的更没耐心，不仅是身体原因，也可能曾经的陷落确实让他过敏。  
焉栩嘉倒很自然，笑容到动作都无懈可击，两组的互动也看不出生硬，确实是个合格演员。分组采访后他站在门口等赵磊，他不是第一次等，也没有人多心提问。  
大抵是漫长的拍摄磨平了紧张，赵磊看到他时，表情竟有一瞬僵硬。他明白焉栩嘉打定主意不会放过原因了。明明是预料的场景，赵磊还是生出逃避的心。  
回宿舍后焉栩嘉没有立刻爆发，而是先锁了门。他看着赵磊走到床边坐下，不自在地把弄手机，解锁，黑屏，再解锁，远没有方才镜头前的自如。  
“你什么意思？”  
焉栩嘉的平静让赵磊的无法忍耐变得幼稚，他一只手掐了掌心，尽力不显得仓皇。  
“嘉嘉，我们是朋友。”  
焉栩嘉嗤笑了一声：“上床的朋友？做爱的时候你怎么不——”  
赵磊猛地抬起头，露出了一双泛红的眼睛。焉栩嘉说不下去了。他们瞪着彼此，再没有人顾得上装冷静比不在意。他们在生活中早学会武装自己，相互角力时却像当初手无寸铁的平民。  
僵持的沉默里，提前彩排过的赵磊率先找回理智，试图让话题回到正轨。  
“嘉嘉，这是错的，我们不应该——”  
焉栩嘉听不下去了，他将赵磊一把推到墙上，打断了他的话。他怎么会不懂赵磊想说的？朋友，朋友，到了这个地步，再回头说朋友，他甚至能猜到赵磊的理由，现实、家庭、习惯，或者再扯一扯他的年龄，让他想清楚。  
“你说不是就不是？当我是什么？”他终于露出一点恶狠狠的模样，“没有这样的好事。”

7  
作为始作俑者，赵磊面对焉栩嘉多少底气不足，只是短暂的犹豫就失去了上风。他被推倒在床，身体先于意志，熟练地柔软在熟悉的触碰之下，成为焉栩嘉任意涂抹的画布。肉体关系是主观能控制的最亲密距离，亲密到近乎爱情。赵磊闭上了眼睛，四溢的情绪凝结成镣铐，束缚着他挣脱的本能，而他的身体是器皿，盛放了焉栩嘉宣泄而出的情绪，愤怒、焦虑、安慰、渴求，从精神到灵魂都开出欲望的花朵。  
过去和现在的影子逐渐重合，他们的胸膛紧紧贴在一起，仿佛只有一颗心在跳动，似乎一切都无所谓了，即使丧失自我，坠入深渊，只要尽兴此刻，就不问缘劫。  
结束后焉栩嘉从背后揽过了赵磊，带着鼻音的呼吸落在他的耳朵上。发泄过后，他又恢复无害，成了懒洋洋的大型抱枕。  
赵磊拍了拍横在胸前的手臂，让他松开一点。  
“你记得我们以前的表演课吗？”  
“什么？”  
“一天读一篇童话那个。”  
焉栩嘉沉迷于把玩赵磊的手指，与纤细的轮廓不同，指腹到掌心都布满了吉他弹出的厚茧。他没被话题吸引，便只是随口问：“怎么了？”  
“我读的是《长发公主》，就是《莴苣公主》。你不觉得和我们很像吗？”赵磊说，“你的世界很大，不可能永远在塔上。”  
焉栩嘉起初没反应过来，他先下意识回顾了整段童话，接着突然领悟到赵磊的意有所指。  
巨大的荒谬感让他不可思议地笑了：“你说我是公主？”他猛地直起身将赵磊翻过来重新钳制，赵磊倒是很配合地张开腿，胳膊也揽上他的脖颈，一副静候指教的样子。  
“有什么不对？”  
赵磊问得太理所当然了，焉栩嘉都无法生气。他了解赵磊经常多想，却不知道他什么时候想了这么多，还自我说服，深信不疑起来。  
焉栩嘉忍不住叹气。“我们早该聊一聊了。”  
赵磊想说点什么，却被他干脆利落捂了嘴，只留下一双因为不满盈盈发亮的眼睛，姿势不利，挣扎起来也仿佛一只脱了水的游鱼。  
被动的温顺勾起了主导者的深情，但焉栩嘉还是想让他得到教训。  
又一次，赵磊自作主张地给焉栩嘉定了义。  
温热的甬道残留着贪欢记忆，不需要重新适应，焉栩嘉放开手顶进赵磊的身体，激起一声叹息似的呻吟。  
“如果你讨厌，早就跑掉了，我打得过你吗。”  
“说七说八，不就是在等我说服你。”  
赵磊被他的毫不留情戳破了面具，只能咬着手背控制情绪。他的眼中泛起羞耻的水色，全身都在发汗，仿佛要像蜡烛一样滚烫地燃烧自己，融化成情热的灰烬。  
焉栩嘉在他的身体里挺动，艹一下问一个字：“现在·谁·才·是·公·主？”

8  
……真正意义上的精疲力尽。  
放纵的第二天他们双双睡过头，赵让砰砰砰砰敲了半天门，才没让焉栩嘉错过个人行程。走之前焉栩嘉看了一眼把头埋进被子的赵磊，他在没被污染的那张床上睡得天昏地暗，丁点也没意识到焉栩嘉要走。这种情形焉栩嘉见过几次，多数时候他还负责盖被子，把赵磊裹紧一点，遮住夜晚放浪的痕迹。  
但今天不同，他们尚有未解决的问题。  
复杂的情绪再次翻涌而上，焉栩嘉本着有福同享的精神，把赵磊硬生生晃醒，又拽着领子亲了一遍。  
赵磊近乎恍惚地倒回床上，他太累了，没来得及骂就被困意席卷了意识。  
再醒来已经是中午。  
昏暗的房间不见天日，难以分辨时间，赵磊翻了翻手机，发现焉栩嘉发了一条微信。  
一张手绘，是焉栩嘉懒得要死又个人风格突出的儿童画——戴着王冠的火柴人公主拥抱了举着小棍子的火柴人女巫。在图像旁边，焉栩嘉写了一个大大的Whatever。  
赵磊把那张儿童画放大看了好一会儿，长按保存后起床洗漱，到了镜子前，他才发现自己在笑。他和焉栩嘉向来有两套处理问题的方式，说不合拍也行，一些他纠结辗转的事情，对焉栩嘉不过当头一刀的决定。  
可有时，焉栩嘉的行动也会让他安心。  
旧有模式里，赵磊是考虑更多的人，焉栩嘉在他面前担当的常是陪伴与听从者角色，提供帮助，或者一起琢磨一个结果，但只要焉栩嘉想，他也能轻易占据主导，尤其在长大以后。一直以来赵磊习惯了为他们做决定，可他并不是毫无破绽的，没有伟大到无私付出，也狠不下心抛下过往。或许如焉栩嘉所言，赵磊列了千百种理由，前后犹豫这么久，不过在等焉栩嘉，等他发现，等他主动，等他打破僵局，把赵磊从自缚的茧中解脱，等他告诉他坚持是值得的，付出会有结果，即使未来莫测，他也并不孤单。  
一整天赵磊都很平静，久违的什么也没想，晚上焉栩嘉回来时，他还躺在床上，学焉栩嘉曾经的样子摊成一个大字。  
焉栩嘉睁大了眼睛：“不要告诉我你一整天饭都没吃啊？”  
赵磊瞥了他一眼：“当我是你吗？”  
“吃了就好。”焉栩嘉踢了鞋挤上床，让赵磊腾个位置，“来吧，聊一聊。”  
赵磊翻了半周背靠墙面，默不作声地看着他。  
“本来我想过一周再找你，但再一周我都生日了，我可不想成年的时候还在想这事。”  
焉栩嘉在赵磊旁边趴了下来，一只手撑起脑袋问他：“你怎么想？”  
赵磊张了张嘴，没说话。  
但这次焉栩嘉很有耐心。  
“记得你说《燃少》的时候以为我没努力的事吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
“我想过你为什么会那么想。”焉栩嘉说，“我也难过过。”他看到赵磊变化的表情，摆了摆手，“不是怪你的意思，而是那时候，我就明白我们是不一样的人。”  
“不一样的人，就会有不一样的想法，我不能代替你去想，你也不能完全猜到我。”  
“你让我难过过，我也让你难过过。”  
“我们是这样不同，但我就愿意和你待在一块。”  
“那时我告诉自己，想什么都要对你说出来。我不要再浪费时间去猜测和后悔了。”  
他的眼中流淌着温柔的银河，漫天星辰都在发光。   
“我喜欢你。”焉栩嘉说。  
赵磊的心跳停了一拍。  
焉栩嘉移开视线，咳了一声，也有点不好意思。  
“我们是朋友，不管发生什么，这个都不会变。”  
“你说习惯也好，喜欢也好，我不想离开你。”  
他说着说着理直气壮起来：“但我喜欢你，为什么放着不动？以后是不是亲情再说，现在放弃，我肯定会后悔。”  
赵磊简直无法反驳他。动心者通通都输，他纵有无数个理由，对着焉栩嘉也一个都说不出。而这到底不是比赛，焉栩嘉告白时，就已经拿到了通关钥匙。  
焉栩嘉被他哑口无言的样子逗笑，凑上去亲了他一下。  
“我不是公主，你也没有魔法。所以不要那样想了。”  
赵磊看着他贴近又退后，触手可及，闪闪发亮，焉栩嘉的名字含在他的唇间，酝酿着世界上最短的咒语。这是他任性而勇敢的小王子，整个星球的花都为他开放。  
有谁舍得离开他？  
断续的念头在赵磊的脑海回转，他走的从不是坦途，摔过，痛过，苦过，被放弃也被抓紧过，接受焉栩嘉的未来或许难以预料，甜蜜的土壤下埋着炸弹，但既然值得，他也不曾怕过。  
至于现在，他只想靠近他的小朋友，拥抱他，亲吻他，一切都可以延后。因为他们还有明天，明天的明天，无数个明天要一起走，在楼下滑板，去街头散步，找当地的美食店，包3小时KTV……成千上百种事情需要两个人做，又或者什么都不做地躺在床上，成为洞穴里依偎的两只冬眠动物，世界爆炸也不惊醒。  
焉栩嘉捏了捏他的脸，让他回神。  
“所以你什么时候想好。”  
赵磊的遐想中途断了线，没好气地拍开他的手。  
问什么想不想的，亲不是照样亲了。  
焉栩嘉大抵从赵磊的表情里找到了想要的，忍不住抱着他笑起来。

9  
……  
故事的最后，女巫从高塔中醒来，看到塔下仰望她的女孩。  
多年前被一院莴苣换走时，她对世界还一无所知。  
“来。”  
地上的女孩张开双手，黑白分明的眼睛只看着一个人。  
她们的故事没有王子，没有亏欠，没有束缚，但依然需要善意，需要勇敢，需要肯定。  
而现在，她的女孩就在这里，等待她从天而降。  
Falling.  
坠入这场日不落的爱情。

END.


End file.
